When David met Doctor
by Ailia Sparrowhawk
Summary: Hi, I'm Alex McDonald, David Tennant's little sister. I used to live a normal life. That was before David got kidnapped by Daleks, and I flew off with this weird guy who looks just like my brother. He's just another crazy fan...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Doctor Who fanfic! I've gotten re-obbsessed with the Doctor ever since the new year's marathon, so I hope you enjoy! My wonderful beta name is SchmEthan, so e sure to complment him, he's the one doing the real work around here! ****. Enjoy!**

"And now, without further ado, please welcome... DAVID TENNANT!" a man shouted. I covered my ears a millisecond before the fangirls started screaming. I didn't know how David stood the screeching and shouting for hours on end. Then, one day, he admitted that he wore clear earplugs.

I sighed and retreated from my hiding place behind a curtain. I sure as heck didn't want to be here- to deal with the screaming, the fainting, the shouting, the weird costumes and remote controlled Daleks; this was not my idea of a fun time. But I had to keep an eye on David ever since he came back from his second con wearing a purple-and-green pinstriped suit, a feather boa and an orange wig, repeatedly asking about the "taco brigade". In other words, I was here to make sure the fangirls didn't get him drunk.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and tried to get into a more comfortable position on my chair, which was difficult, since I couldn't move more than six inches with touching the curtain. Why was I was hiding behind a curtain, you may ask. The answer is that I didn't want people to know I was David's sister. Don't get me wrong-I love David, and I'm proud to call him my brother. But I don't want the fangirls to know who I am.

See, I can be described as a very down-to-earth sort of person. I don't like too much froof, glitter and glamour. This means I DON'T like showbiz. This also means I don't like fame. Or the things that come with it.

This is why, even though I had the opportunity to be on set with David, which I refused, I only watch the Doctor Who episodes when they came on the telly. It drove David up the wall, so now when I tune in to watch, he always runs into another room for an hour.

Suddenly, the fangirls let out a roar. I jumped and managed to drop the entire contents of my backpack all over the floor. I cursed and began to pick things up, without letting anyone see the curtain move. When I collected everything, I sat back down in my chair, and sighed. It was going to be a loooong couple of hours.

Anyway, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alex McDonald, and I'm the little sister of David Tennant. I'm 19, he's 35. Yes, the David Tennant. The 10th regeneration of Doctor Who.

Haven't heard of me? I'm not surprised. I hate the spotlight, and do everything I can to avoid it. This is why only my closest friends know that my big bro's last name is Tennant. With everyone else, I just don't tell them anything about myself, my family, or my interests. I'm not a very sociable person, if you haven't noticed.

"Alex… wake up sleepy…." I heard a voice call from far away. I cracked open my eyes to see David's smiling face looking at me. "I didn't know that there was anyone in the world that could sleep through that." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Are they gone yet?" I mumbled, slowly rising from my chair and feeling several bones crack. Ow. Note to self: Don't fall asleep in chairs anytime soon.

"Yes, they're gone now," he replied, smiling and turning away.

"Carry me?"

"No."

"Aww, man."

I got up slowly and followed David though the back door and outside into the cold air, towards the car. Sighing, I pulled the car door open and threw myself inside.

"So how bad were they this time?" I joked, strapping my seatbelt on.

"You know, if you actually get over your fear of attention, you might find out that these sorts of things are actually enjoyable." He replied in his delightful Scottish accent.

"I don't hate attention. I just don't like the press. Or the fans. Or the directors." I shot back, indignant.

"Then please explain why I had to literally drag you out of the house for the premiere of season four!"

"The press were everywhere! Like roaches!"

This continued for the rest of the trip home.

"HA!" I proclaimed, spraying the chicken with water. "That'll teach you to set yourself on fire again!"

"Please remind me why I let you cook dinner tonight." David stated.

"Because we're both tired of eating spaghetti every day of the week!"

"Spaghetti's looking better and better everyday…."

"HEY!"

I was in the middle of engaging fierce combat with the chicken as I pushed it around the frying pan. Cooking was not a trait that ran through the McDonalds, and since we had learned not to go to restaurants without expecting to autograph someone's napkin and were both tired of ready-made dinners, I was trying my hand at cooking. And failing. Badly.

Two hours later I proudly set the burnt chicken on the table, at half of its original size. David looked at me.

"Can we eat spaghetti now?"

"NO!" I roared, causing him to jump. "I slaved over that dinner for two hours, and I had to listen to your wise-guy comments the entire time, so you're going to eat that dinner and you're going to enjoy it!"

With those words, I set down at the table and hungrily shoved a forkful of food into my mouth. Immediately I gagged, and spit the food out on the table. David looked at me, with a smirk that threatened to swallow his mouth.

"Alright then, spaghetti."

David rose from his bed, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. _What time is it?_ He wondered and, picking up his clock, found the answer. _3:30… and I'm not going to fall back to sleep…_

Grunting, he got out of bed, walked to the couch, grasped the remote and started absentmindedly flicking through the channels. He stopped when he saw a episode of Doctor Who on the telly. He saw himself wearing his pinstriped suit, running around and pushing buttons, with charming Bille, playing Rose, standing close by. He smiled to himself. The reason he wanted to become on actor was so that he could be the Doctor. When he first started playing the role, he felt like he wanted to go on forever. But now, after five years, he was finished. It was time to pass the reins to someone else. And he was at peace with that.

But now what? He had managed to score a few minor roles on the telly, but since finishing "Doctor Who" he hadn't managed to score anything big. So what should his next step be?

His thought process was interrupted when he heard Alex sigh in her room, and turn over in her bed. He smiled, watching her sleep. She, at the moment, was the most important thing in his life. Even thought she was 19 years old and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he still protected and watched over her as if she were still a child. He knew Alex wanted to move out from his flat and get a place of her own, but he would always protest and change the subject whenever she mentioned it. In his mind, he justified it by saying that he was protecting her from the evils of the world. But he knew, in his heart, that he just couldn't bear to have her leave him.

Suddenly, he saw a bright flash of light in the sky- so bright; it was like looking at the sun- and a car alarm go off. He jumped off the couch, leaving the telly on, pulled on his robe, and peeked out the windows. He saw nothing, but that didn't keep him from throwing on his slippers, tying his robe, and running outside.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped outside, a blast of cold air hit him in the face. He shivered horribly, since he was wearing only boxers, a robe, and slippers. When he stepped, the snow crunched under his feet.

"Must have snowed while we were asleep." He mumbled to himself, while he searched for the source of the light. He then froze. He could have sworn that he heard voices down the alley. He ran to the area, and then turned to the alley. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Three life-sized Daleks, moving seemingly of their own accord.

"What?" He whispered to himself- force of habit- but that tiny sound caused a commotion.

"DOC-TOR IDENTI-FIED!!!" one of the Daleks screamed. The other two turned their cybernetic eye on him. "YOU-WILL-COME-WITH-US. DO-NOT-RESIST," another Dalek wailed.

_This has got to be some sort of joke…_ David thought. "Alright guys, good show," he called out, turning around, "but if you haven't noticed it's about four in the morning, and I'm freezing, so I'm just going to go-"

"YOU-WILL-NOT-ATEMPT-TO-ESCAPE!" hissed one of the Daleks.

Inwardly, David sighed. Any other time, he would have just played along, but since it was bloody early- and he was bloody cold- he had enough of this. "Listen, this is a great performance, but how about you try it later on when I'm properly dressed and awake." He said, walking away from the Daleks.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flash of light- similar to the one from before- and something excruciatingly painful shot him in the back. He let out a half-scream and fell to the ground, hitting his head off the pavement. As his vision blurred and he sunk into unconciousness, he only thought of one thing.

_Alex…just stay safe, Alex…_

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes as I slowly pulled myself upright. I had been awakened by some strange noises, and I was about to give whoever was causing them a piece of my mind.

Pulling on my robe, I stepped into the living room of our flat, only to find the telly on. I growled and turned it off, and began marching to David's room. "_Oh, that's IT!"_ I thought. _I've told David time and time again not to leave the telly on, and does he listen? NO!_

I marched into his room and pulled his door open. "David, you just woke me up because you- David?" I stopped my rant halfway when I realized that David was not in his room. "David?" I called out, looking around the room. I ran into all the other rooms, only to find my dear brother nowhere in sight.

I felt a cold breeze down the back of my neck, which caused me to shiver and grimace. I turned around to see that the front door and been left partially open.

"But why would you go outside, David?" I muttered to myself. I stood there dumbly for a few seconds before doing the first things that came to mind: grabbing my robe and going outside to look for him.

"David?" I called out- not too loudly, or I might have woken the neighbors. I had been searching for thirty minutes now, and I was beginning to worry. My brother is not the type to go outside in the middle of the night without a very good reason. So now the improbabilities began to present themselves into my mind- like falling and breaking a bone on the ice, going off to rescue a hurt kitten, kidnapping…

I turned around frantically, desperately scanning for something that might lead me to David. I was just about to give up and go call the police when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, sitting on a corner of the sidewalk, was the blue police box, known to many as the TARDIS. I frowned. What was the prop doing here?

"David?" I whispered. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing me to jump five feet into the air. And, lo and behold, out stepped David in full Doctor Who costume.

"DAVID!" I screamed, and ran towards him. He looked at me with surprise evident in his face.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"David Tennant, you are in so much trouble!" I shouted at him. "You run off, in the middle of the night, without telling anyone! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else," he said in his faux English accent, giving me and odd expression. I was confused for a second, and then narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I'm NOT in the mood for any "Doctor Who" practical jokes!"

David only seemed more confused when I mentioned Doctor Who, which made me stop and look at him. "Well? What's the matter?"

"I really think you have me confused with someone else… I really should be going now…" David stated again.

"How could I forget what my own brother looks like?!?" I screamed, at the end of all my patience.

"Because I'm not your brother, which is why I have no clue who you are!" he half-shouted back.

I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Then, if you're not David, who are you, 'person-who-looks-just-like-David-Tennant'?" I asked sarcastically.

David looked me right in the eye and said three little words:

"I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm sorry. I lost interest in the fic for a while, and I'm sorry that I stopped updating. But now I'm in the Who mood again, and I've already writing five more chapters! But bewared-my beta has not been responding, so there may be bad grammar and out-of-cannon mistakes.

CHAPTER TWO

I growled. "David, I'm NOT in the mood for this at the moment. I freezing, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with this. Now here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you-by force if necessary- and we're going to go straight home, and back to bed. NOW. "

With those words, I sized him at the wrist and started dragging back to the flat. He shouted out a few words of protest, but I ignored them. I was too angry to care about anything else at the moment. But underneath the anger, I was a teeny bit worried. This wasn't like him at all. He didn't run off in the middle of the night, and he didn't play pranks on people-okay, so he loved playing pranks, but he didn't play them on me. And most of all, he didn't make me frantic with worry. He hated seeing me upset at all.

With an angry huff, I finally arrived at the flat, and began clumsily fumbling for my key. Suddenly, my freezing fingers let the key slip out of my hands, and the key fell through the mail slot.

"Oh, CRAP!" I swore, immediately sticking my hand through the slot to see if I could recover the precious item. No such luck. I was stuck outside.

"Well this is just GREAT." I muttered. "We're now stuck outside."

David stepped forward. "Can I take a look at that?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. He smiled, and then took out an object that looked just like the sonic screwdriver.

"_This is it." _ I thought. _"He's finally lost it."_

But even as I was thinking these thoughts, the screwdriver let out a small beep, and I heard the lock open. I gasped and looked at David. "How did you…" I started to say, but then thought the better of it. "Never mind. I'm not going to play along with your little game."

I walked into the house and quickly closed the door behind me, relishing in the feeling of the heat on my skin. I let out a happy sigh.

David frowned, looking around the house. He slowly took a few steps toward what I referred to as the " the wall of Who", which was an entire wall devoted to posters, props, and memories of David's role as the Doctor. "What's this?" David asked, his voice soft, but urgent.

I sighed for what seemed to be the 20th time this night. "Alright David, I'm just going to pretend that you have officially and completely lost it. That is a wall full of the things that we collected on your time working on the show Doctor Who. Doctor Who is a telly show whose's main character is a Time Lord known as the Doctor, who travels around the universe in a time machine which is called the TARDIS. He has many companions who travel around with him, such as Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna (forgot her last name-do you know Ethan?). You played the tenth reincarnation of the Doctor, and… David, are you alright?" He seemed to be growing paler and paler with each word I said.

"I think I need to sit down for a moment." He said quietly, and then almost fell on the couch. That was where I had my breaking point.

"DAVID!" I screamed, not out of anger, but out of fear. "What's wrong with you? Heart attack? Stroke? Oh-what medicine to they say to use for a stroke? Aspirin! That's it! Aspirin!"

I ran to the kitchen and started flinging open cabinets in search of the little white pills. After what seems like hours, I found what I wanted. I quickly ran over to David. His eyes fell on the bottle in my hand.

"Oh, ah, no, no thank you." He squawked. "I wouldn't have that type of pill. Single Aspirin could kill me."

"David, what are you…." I started to say, and then trailed off. My own face grew paler as I whispered these next few words.

"You're not David, are you?" I whispered, standing still as a statue.

"No I'm not." The man said. He looked around the room again. "Then this Earth-Earth 4- must be one were my entire life is…"

His eyes fell on the telly. "A…telly show."

With his words I jolted back to reality. "What just a sec," I said, stepping towards him. "You aren't actually saying that you're the-the-Doctor?" I sputtered.

He looked back at me. "Why yes I am, nice to meet you!" He said jovially, stepping out and shaking my hand."

I stepped away from him. "I don't believe it."

"That's alright, you don't have to." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Pythogarians to get to-"

"Oh no you don't." I said indigently, stepping in between him and the door. "If you're not my brother, then you're going to help me find him."

He stopped still. "Your brother is missing?" He asked. His voice had suddenly become very quiet. "Your brother who plays my character?"

"Yeah, I woke just now and he was gone."

"Did you hear anything that made you wake up?"

"Actually…" I muttered, "Now that you mention it, yes. I heard a strange sound... it was almost like a wind tunnel…and a …scream…"

I gasped and open my eyes wide at my words. "You don't think that was David?"

But the man- or the Maybe-Doctor- was in his own little world by the time that I said that. "If he came out…they wouldn't do a scan…visual alone… they'll think he was me…" He muttered to himself, pacing around the room.

"Who would think that David was you?" I exclaimed, starting to panic.

He stopped, turned around, and walked towards until we were face to face. He gripped my shoulders and held me firmly. "Don't worry." He said curtly. "I'm going to get him back."

"From who?" I begged.

He swallowed, looking like he was unwilling to share this information.

"The Daleks."

I gasped, images of the evil cybernetic robots coming to mind. "N-no, you're lying!" I shrieked, panicking.

"No, I'm not." He said, still holding me. "The Daleks have been looking for me for a while now, they want something from me, but I don't know what. I thought I had lost them-but I guess I was wrong. When they saw your brother they must have thought that he was me."

"But-but- wouldn't they do some sort of scan, and see that he was a human, not a time lord?"

He shook his head, smiling bitterly. "Daleks are lazy. They wouldn't do a scan unless they have to. Visual would be enough."

"But don't worry." He said. "I'm going to find them, and get him back." He turned towards the door, finally relinquishing his grip on me. "Now you stay here, stay under the radar and-"

"On no you don't!" I cried, shutting the door that he had pulled halfway open. "He's my brother, and I'm going with you."

"I can't let an innocent young girl get hurt!" He screamed back.

"Innocent?" I asked, my voice suddenly become quietly deadly, as his had just moments before. "I have, with zero remorse; pepper sprayed a **twelve**-year-old that tried to give my brother a "glomp". I am NOT innocent." I said.

He retreated a bit from me. "Alright then." He said, in a high pitched voice. "You're coming along."

The Doctor smiled. "How'd you like to see the Tardis?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ugg, getting this chapter out was like wrestling with a giant alligator. Nothing seemed to work, it all sounded wrong, and even now I'm not completely happy with it. Oh well.

It has come to my attention that a lot of you are saying that this fic might be against rules, because off its use of a real person. I personally disagree with this, as I have read many FMA fic starring Vic Mignogna. I will however, put a disclaimer in.

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS BY NO WAY ENDORSED, IN ANY WAY, BY DAVID TENNANT. I HAVE NO REALTION WHATSOEVER WITH HIM. I AM ONLY USING HIS NAME AND FACE, THE PERSONAILITY IS MY OWN. THANK YOU.**

And I probably just did a crap-tastic disclaimer. Oh well. Please give a HUGE thank you to Kaylee, who has helped me TREMENDOUSLY with this chapter. If you saw my chapters before they were beta'd you would need brain bleach. Anyways, on with the fic!

CHAPTER THREE

We ran quickly through the snow to the TARDIS. It had taken me about five seconds to pull on a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a jacket, and, after locking up the flat securely, off we were. We stopped briefly to look for footprints, but by that time the snow had covered up all possible traces of were David had gone. We rounded another corner and then arrived at the TARDIS.

"Alrighty then," he said, unlocking the police box, "In you go."

Even though I had prepared myself, there's something to be said about seeing, for the first time, something that shouldn't exist. I gaped, open-mouthed, at the ceiling for a second-and the fact that it was so huge- and then shook my head and climbed onto the upper deck.

"Excellent, now let's be off then," he said, pushing what seemed to be completely random buttons. "Don't touch anything except in an emergency."

"What about in an emergency?" I asked.

"Push everything you can and hope something good happens," he replied, running over to a small telly. I ran next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The Daleks most likely got here from a space ship, then teleported onto earth." He said. "And on a planet that doesn't get giant alien spaceships in its area very often, like yours, it'll create a disruption in the energy patterns, and then-"

"We can trace the patterns to see were the energy went," I finished for him. He looked at me, somewhat annoyed. "What? I'm not as dumb as a brick," I said.

He ignored me and began pushing buttons. "Then they went…" He spun in a circle and stopped suddenly. "That way," he said confidently, pointing in the direction that he faced. He pushed one more button, and the TARDIS lurched.

"Well, then," he said, leaning against the control panel. "While we wait to get to your destination, tell me everything you know about me." His voice suddenly turned deadly, and my eyes widened, as it occurred to me that he might see me as a threat.

"Um, I know you're the last of the Time Lords, you're from Gallifrey, and you're on your tenth reincarnation. You travel through time in a TARDIS, and often have companions like Sarah Jane, Ace, Ro-" I cut off, unsure of whether to continue.

"Go on."'

I gulped.

"Rose and-" I stopped again, this time unwilling to share spoilers.

"What?"

"Well," I began, not wanting to offend him, "I might just have seen and know things that you might not have- not yet, anyway. What's happened in your life recently?"

He nodded, understanding at once. "The Daleks attacked earth, I gained a human clone, and Donna went back home. Have you seen that?"

"Yeah." I whispered softly, noticing how he carefully avoided revealing his pain. "But I haven't seen anything past that. David probably has, though." I didn't mention David was finished with Doctor Who.

"Alrighty then!" he said, going from serious to jovial in a second. "Now that we're through with that, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name's Alex, I'm 19 and I live with my brother," I said. "I love photography, I hate people, and I'm a cook in the same way that a squash is a flying creature."

"And you're the little sister of one of the most popular men in England."

I laughed. "Yeah, but most people don't know it. I try to stay out of the limelight." A thought occurred to me. "By the way, why are the Daleks here? I thought they were all destroyed."

"One of the ships must have survived."

"Ah."

Silence reigned from that point on, and I took the opportunity to examine the TARDIS. The show didn't really do her justice. She was beautiful, simultaneously high-tech and cozy with her cavernous ceiling, and with its slightly beat-up interior.

The Doctor caught me looking at her. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah." I whispered softly. The Doctor broke into a huge grin and I realized the closest way to his heart was to complement the TARDIS.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" he suddenly asked.

"Do you think I would say no?" I laughed. His grin became even bigger, and he gripped my wrist and pulled me to the doors of the TARDIS, which he flung open. "Take a look."

As I peeked my head around the doors, my mouth fell open and I inhaled deeply. Never before had I seen the stars in so much clarity, so much beauty. "It's… it's….." I gasped, floundering around for the right word. I turned toward him. "I've never even realized that the sky could be so…."

He smiled, this time a softer, calmer smile. "A lot of beautiful things happen when we're not aware of it."

David Tennant groaned, rubbing his head as he woke up. It was completely black; David couldn't see a single thing. He let out another moan as he recalled the events leading up to being in this position. A strange noise, even stranger life-like Daleks and then…blackness.

Convinced that he had just overdone it on the wine the night before, he jumped up, sure that he would find himself in his own bedroom. But he could see and hear nothing, and there was no sign of a fluffy pillow anywhere.

"Alright then, I'm dreaming." He whispered to himself. "Any second now I'll wake up right…now!"

Silence.

"Right now! Now! Now! Now now now now…."

Silence.

"…Please?"

More cruel silence.

"Alright then, maybe I'm not dreaming…." He sat back down again.

No sooner had he done this than a door opened somewhere in the blackness and light flooded the previously dark room. David could now see that he was in a small room with metal walls, and a doorway in the corner. He gasped as he saw a Dalek roll in.

"DOC-TOR!" It screamed. "YOU-WILL-COME-WITH-US!"

There are some points in your life where you realize that certain things, such as deadly space robots, are real and are staring you in the face. This was one of those moments. So David did what any good human would do.

He fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are gonna hate me.

But, after much consideration, I've decided to discontinue this fic and go straight on the rewrite of this fic, which will be called Doppelganger. It will only chronicle the rescue of David from the Daleks, and will be only six chapters long (but they're six long chapters.). However, this will not be the end of Alex. The sequel to Doppelganger will be titled Method Acting, and will follow Alex's adventures with a certain bow-tie enthusiast….

Anyway, I've written the first chapter of Doppelganger, so it should be up as soon as I can get it beta'd. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, the rewrite is up! Be warned, it is not beta'd, I hadn't gotten in touch with my beta. Now go read!


End file.
